


The Case of the Secret Chamber

by alexandeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: 1930s, Basilisks, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Detectives, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Tom Riddle, Gen, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Lesbian Daisy Wells, Might contain spoilers, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parseltongue, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Death in the Spotlight, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Random Updates, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Sane Tom Riddle, Self-Indulgent, Slug Club, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, kind of at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Uncle Felix has business to attend to with his old friend, Armando Dippet. He takes Daisy and Hazel with him, assuming a magic school should keep them occupied and stop them from detecting for once.But of course, trouble always finds the Detective Society and soon a body is found at Hogwarts. Anyone could be the killer, but one things is certain no one gets away with murder on their watch!With the help of their new friends (and honorary Detective Society members) Daisy and Hazel find out who killed Myrtle Warren.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in June 1936. Tom Riddle is at Hogwarts and in his fourth year (rather than his fifth). Harry, Hermione and Ron are also fourth years. Hagrid, Myrtle, Olive, Ginny and Luna are third years.   
> Daisy and Hazel have just returned from their adventures in the theatre.
> 
> This fic will contain period-typical racism, sexism and homophobia as well as the occassional pureblood talking about blood purity. It will also, obviously, contain death and murder. Nothing will be going beyond canon of both series, but just a warning nonetheless! 
> 
> Hope people enjoy! 
> 
> By the way, if you stumbled upon this and have not read the Murder Most Unladylike series yet, I highly recommend that you do! I read all the books that are currently published last year and I LOVED it so much. It has easily become one of my favourite series. 
> 
> This fic will likely contain spoilers, though I can't say for certain up until which book as this is a work in progress but as it does take place after the last book, Death in the Spotlight, there could be spoilers for each book.

Uncle Felix was on highly-secretive, certainly-not-for-their-ears business and had to talk to a man in Scotland. After the events in the theatre he had decided the girls needed another distraction and he was rather reluctant to let them out of his sight, lest they decide to do more detecting. So he took them aboard a train towards Hogwarts. He had not told them what Hogwarts was or where it was exactly. Though the fact that they had to walk through a wall was a rather big clue that this place was unlike anything Daisy and Hazel had ever seen. 

It was of course Uncle Felix's hope that by giving them an innocent mystery and by keeping them occupied, the girls would not start looking for trouble. To which Daisy protested, that they never looked for trouble but rather trouble had a tendency to find the Detective Society, typically in the form of dead bodies. It wasn't their fault people kept killing each other, although Daisy didn't exactly look sad about this fact. Hazel, however, still detested the sight of dead bodies. It made her nauseous and she felt that it always would. It was certainly the worst part of being a detective. 

Had the two young girls been paying attention, or believed in magic, they would have figured out that Hogwarts was a school for people with a special gift. It was a school for Wizardry and Witchcraft and had existed for centuries. Many people claimed it was the safest place in all of Britain, a fact that would soon be disproved. 

But the incident had not yet occured when Uncle Felix arrived at Hogwarts with Daisy and Hazel. They were greeted by two fourth year students and a teacher. The teacher offered to escort Uncle Felix to the Headmaster, Armando Dippet who he had an appointment with and a long friendship. The two students offered to show Daisy and Hazel around the castle, something which they happily agreed to. After all, they were detectives and a good detective always tried to watch their surroundings and find out as much as they can. Even if nothing had happened, just yet.  


	2. Introduction to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit short, I needed to add this last bit to really start off the story and am hoping the next chapters will be a lot longer. The mystery will really kick off then too!
> 
> Happy reading!

Daisy looked at the two Hogwarts students in front of her and then curtsied with a smile that could only mean she was up to something. It was of course rather foolish for Uncle Felix to believe the two detectives would just sit back and do nothing. They certainly never had. 

“I am the honourable Daisy Wells and this is my esteemed colleague and friend, Hazel Wong.” She smiled widely, “I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” She said cheerfully. 

“Tom Riddle,” One of the students said, he sounded cheerful enough but there was something off about it that Hazel couldn’t quite place. 

Or perhaps she could, she mused, it was rather like she felt when she had to behave all nice and english and attempt to fit in among people that discriminated her because she was Chinese. Kind of how Daisy had seemed so out of place in Hong Kong and had not known what to do with herself. 

The boy extended his hand and both girls shook it. 

Then the other student spoke, “Hermione Granger,” She said, “It is a pleasure to introduce you to Hogwarts. Are you new students?” She asked, regarding them carefully.

“I do believe we lack some of the requirements for that,” Daisy replied and it clearly pained her to admit she lacked the requirements for anything. “No, my uncle had a meeting with the Headmaster and doesn’t trust us to not cause mayhem without his supervision.” 

“You don’t look like the sort to cause mayhem,” Tom said suspiciously. 

“And that, is what makes us so excellent.” Daisy sounded pleased with herself. “My dear Watson and I are detectives. The best there are.” She said proudly. “Now, please show us around your school?” 

The tour was a good way to get an idea of the layout of Hogwarts. Parts of it reminded Hazel of Deepdean, which she kind of missed even though being around Daisy was plenty exciting too. She kind of missed their other friends and hoped they were okay. 

Despite the tour, Hazel was quite sure they had not seen all there was of Hogwarts. The castle was a lot larger than their own boarding school, although the classrooms seemed familiar. Or they would have, had it not been for the moving portraits and clearly magical items. 

Hazel understood why this world was hidden as people often treated those who were different from them unkindly. She definitely had plenty of experience with that. 

That night Uncle Felix reminded them to behave once more, before they were shown to their rooms. They might have, were it not for what they would discover the next day...

 


End file.
